Finn the Disturbed
by Lunar-Sickness
Summary: Finn was always an oddity, wasn't he? Terrified of the ocean, disgusted by kissing, and his blank-seeming imagination. What caused him to become like this, and also... What will he do when he finds out the reason? He will change; control. He will DOMINATE them all. OC/Marceline/Finn/FlamePrincess/Fionna shipping. Chapter 3 is up. 25 Cents! chapter 1 is up. Rated m again.
1. The beginning of his hell

"_Finn! Finn! Finn honey! Where are you! **FINN!"**_

_There were waves crashing everywhere. The sound of the sea was deafening, and the small fishing boat loaded with humans was caught in the middle of a storm, one that would most likely sink them. There was no sign of hope on this boat, everyone's faces solemn and accepting. However, one woman was desperately searching for her boy with her husband._

"_Finn!" _

_No response came. People averted their looks in pity from the distressed couple, and uttered silent prayers to their god, be it God or Abraham Lincoln, praying for the lost boy to be accepted wherever he may turn up, dead or alive. The frantic couple continued to scour the ship even as the wave that would consume them came down, not forgetting about their beloved child until the sea claimed their breaths; of which only the mournful cry of their child's name came. _

_A short distance from the ship, a lone baby, bundled in velvet, donning a white cap, drifted. He was alone, incapable of any higher thought at the same time. He was thrashing, calling for his mother, hungry and cold. Through his childish eyes, and in the bowels of his subconsciousness, however, he saw the monstrous wave take the ship he was calling home. A bloodcurdling cry of his name made the baby cry for reasons he didn't know yet..._

* * *

_All of a sudden, he was wrapped in light. Warm, soothing fabric surrounded him. The pleasant smell of food wafted from one direction, and the sound of laughter came from another. _

"_Look," A gentle voice chimed, "He's waking up!"_

"_Please, I could care less..." Another voice came. This was a strong voice, one that could offer guidance._

_The boy instinctually followed the voice, groping and giggling all the while. A surprised gasp came from the one with a strong voice, though this time, it was clearly female. _

_Was this his mother?_

"_Get this thing off of me!" The strong voice barked, and the boy embraced the body it belonged to even tighter. This person could protect him from the monster that ate his home. _

"_He seems to like you!" The gentle voice came again._

"_I could care less!" The strong voice bellowed, "Get me my weapon!" _

_Oh, what was this? The boy felt something soft, perky, which earned him a soft, strong yelp. His instincts as a baby kicked in. Suckle. This was his mother, after all..._

"_**GYAH! GET IT OFF!"**_

* * *

_'Hah... Hah... Hah...' _

"_We're safe, baby Finn..." The gentle voice said reassuringly, though it was strained. The baby could see already, and was a small toddler, tucked safely in the arms of someone... He saw a battered, beautiful woman in front of him. Not strong, but beautiful. She had tears in her eyes, and was covered in bruises._

_The sound of death, war, and anguished cries came from the distance. Choking smoke followed close behind the gentle voice. The strong voice could be heard. She was fighting. Crying. Angry._

_The baby struggled, and the gentle voice held him. She seemed... Sad. Lonely... _

"_THERE!" A gruff voice shouted, "THE BITCH AND THE SPAWN!" _

"_No!" The gentle voice screamed, and she began running again, pressing the baby to her bosom as hard as she could. She stumbled for a moment, and at that moment, the baby fell, and the gentle voice cried out to him. She crawled over to him and rolled into a bush, holding him as tightly as possible. She was shaking, and was in even worse condition than before. _

"_Finn..." She whispered, pressing her lips to the baby's forehead, "I don't have much time, I know that much..." _

_The sound of footsteps intensified. The sound of fighting in the distance disappeared. The battle was over, for the most part. _

"_Remember... Finn... Please remember..." The gentle voice shuddered, "Remember that your other mother and I both love you dearly... Mother may have not admitted it but... Well... I guess that's just the way _ is... She... She's not honest with herself..." _

"_THE BITCH IS HERE SOMEWHERE!" _

"_Finn..." The gentle voice was whimpering how, "I love you, remember that... Mother will find you... She will..." _

"_THERE!" _

_In a flash, a group of gruff people in armour appeared, all of them lifting up swords. The baby took a stick, and the gentle voice cowered. _

"_Bitch..." The gruff voice from before chuckled, "I see that you got yourself a small victory, bringing a rabbit boy instead of the Spawn." "You'll never have him!" The gentle voice roared, but the gruff men simply walked up to her and tore the baby from her grip. The baby was tossed to the side, and made to see the gentle voice directly across from him, now devoid of clothing. He felt sick. The gruff voice mashed his mouth against the gentle voice's, and muffled cries came from the gentle voice. The clickity-clack of multiple legs came from somewhere. A spinning sound could be heard, and the baby saw a monstrous 8-legged beast bind the gentle voice, only exposing her legs, torso, and head. _

"_Have fun, gents!" The gruff voice laughed, "I call taking the Bitch's virginity, however!"_

"_C'mon boss! She has such a plump pussy! Don't hog it!" Another voice piped in._

_The baby needed to move. He had little power, but the strong voice taught him. She made him stronger, just like herself. _

"_UWAAA!" Screamed the gentle voice, now completely hoarse. The baby saw the gruff voice standing with his bum exposed, the gentle voice's legs between his arms. He moved his hips in a weird way, each movement causing the gentle voice to cry in pain._

"_Shut this bitch up!" The gruff voice ordered, "Shove one in her mouth!" _

"_Aye sir!" _

_The cries stopped as another bum appeared. The baby felt anger boil up, childish rage. This was his **mother**! **THEY WERE HURTING HER!**_

_In a movement of blind rage, the tiny toddler in a hat lunged at the gruff voice, jamming the stick up his bum, and ripping it backwards, tearing the gruff voice's bum open. The gruff voice fell over in terror, and the baby jammed the stick into the gruff voice's ear. _

_He stopped moving as grey and red flooded from the wound. _

"_HOLY SHIT!" Another voice came_

"_GET RID OF IT! WE'LL FUCK THE BITCH AFTER! SHE'LL BE **DEAD **TOO!" A third voice. _

_The baby saw darkness; followed by sickening squelches and bestial groans of pleasure._

_His toddler years were over. _

_He was found a day later, naked with all but a hat, and then he was raised by dogs. _

_Finn. _

_He was **Finn**._

_Finn the Disturbed. _


	2. A glimpse of the past and his resolve

**Please read the author's note at the bottom for important information on my writing habits, this chapter, and the update frequency. Thanks.**

* * *

-Illusion of peace-

* * *

There was a gentle breeze blowing through the field where Finn and Jake had set up camp. There were no signs of monsters in the vicinity, only tall aspen trees with a few firs poking out. Here, they were right by where Finn had been first found, which was only a thirty minute walk away. Marceline was nowhere to be seen, even though she had promised to go with them, and Princess Bonnibel was too busy with her strange science to go.

Finn, to be honest, was craving the presence of either of the two; he longed for the touch of a female friend. Jake was a good friend, but now, as Finn was 13, he seeked an able-bodied mate. Puberty was a confusing time for him, and he discovered very early on that he had to commit his heart to someone. What he had not discovered yet, however, was that his allegiance would affect his life greatly.

Marceline herself was still an enigma to the young Finn. He wondered if he could ever become her lover. She was much older, and treated him more as a younger brother than anything. Still, he found her attractive and cool. When she kissed him the second time, he had realized that he was already seeing her as a woman instead of a friend. She seemed to see him as a man as well, and when Finn saw her naked, he was almost sure that she had just pretended not to notice him. She was letting on a lot less than Finn could use to try and see her motives, but whatever these motives were, it drew Finn in nonetheless.

Bonnibel was a different story. Finn understood her completely, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Under her fake smiles and cheery demeanour was a girl so far gone that her personality was gone, and that which was left behind was only the will of her kingdom. What she also wasted her will on was her personal work. Finn could see she wasn't making any real progress-she was only making what was already known. She seemed to have a romantic relationship with Marceline at one point too-and Finn equated that to her empty spirit automatically steering her to the most interesting person she could find. Finn wanted to change her for the better, to open her eyes to the beauty of the world, which was also why he held her so dearly.

Sighing, our hero Finn lays on the cool, emerald grass. The sun was blindingly bright, and the air carried the sweet smell of the Candy Kingdom upwind. He holds out his arm to shield himself from the bright thing, and sighs. His libido was getting the better of him as well, since all he could think of at the moment was the glorious naked skin of Marceline rubbing against his. He didn't quite know the concept of intercourse yet, naive as he was, but still, he wanted to be connected with her. His purer thoughts were influenced by the scent on the wind, and made him think of lovely strolls with a parasol-wielding Bonnibel in the gardens of the kingdom. He purred in delight at both his dirty and pure thoughts, unaware of the figure behind him.

The figure was that of a female, hovering over the ground slightly. It wasn't Marceline, nor was it an undead or living being. It was a being in limbo, a ghost. She looked upon Finn with loving eyes for reasons she couldn't fathom, and sat beside him, hiding her presence. Finn seemed awfully calm in her eyes, though since she was a spirit-bound spirit, she could tell he was aroused at the same time. Her face puffed up with mock anger, and she tapped him on the shoulder, just to bother him.

Finn didn't notice the gesture, instead choosing to fall deeper into his imagination, something he deemed "lame" at some point. His vision was plagued with Marceline and Bonnibel as he fell. Thoughts of their skinship brought a smile to Finn. These were his girls, for sure, even though they weren't really. He liked the thought of possessing them in a romantic way, teasing it with his mind to the point where he was even imagining more risque situations with one or the other, and sometimes both at the same time.

The ghost watching Finn was clearly unamused, fully aware that one of the girls he was imagining was observing from the distance, hiding under a parasol and a sunhat, grinning. The vampire, the very same one from Finn's fantasies, was gleefully staring at him, making slow, deliberate movements, getting closer and closer to Finn, looking ready to pounce. Whatever was causing her to act this way was beyond the ghost, having seen Finn's memories. She had an almost _hungry _look in her eyes, and, lo and behold, she had her fangs bared.

Well isn't that peachy?

The ghost silently watched as Marceline finally stood behind Finn, making sure her shadow did not pass over him and reveal her. No, she slowly crouched down and opened her mouth, letting it hover above Finn's exposed shoulder while holding her breath. With a faint, inaudible exhale, Finn felt a warm breath on his shoulder.

"Who-" He started, but instead, he had to fight back searing pain and pleasure as Marceline sunk her fangs into his body, sucking the red out of his blood, taking some of the life essence entirely. She greedily sucked out blood and red for a few more seconds before pulling herself off of Finn with a gentle _pop_ sound.

"Thanks." Marceline chimed, pressing her finger to her lips suggestively, "I've never actually tasted real blood before."

_'It's just like one of my/his fantasies!' _Both Finn and the ghost thought.

"N-no problem..." Finn stammered, eliciting a laugh from Marceline, who simply sat beside him, on top of the ghost. She propped the parasol up between her legs, holding is suggestively, before sighing in bliss.

The two sat in an awkward silence as Finn fingered his now-healed shoulder, wondering if he would become a denizen of the night. Marceline twiddled with her hair uncharacteristically, and Jake watched from the distance, a fact that the ghost took notice of very early on. He had a look of defeat on his face, and had spawned a wallet from the depths of his fur. Lincoln knows why he had done that, but it could safely be assumed he had lost a bet.

A gust of wind suddenly came from the west, and Finn braced himself as the gale began to push at him. Marceline's parasol, however, was blown away, and her sunhat wasn't helping anymore. Under the beating sun, she was completely exposed. She began to sizzle, and she yelped in pain.

Doing what he felt was right, Finn threw himself on top of Marceline, covering her body as much as possible. This was yet another one of his fantasies come true, and he made sure to brush up against her as little as possible. He didn't want to move to fast. He still was unsure of his actual feelings.

"Hey..." Marceline frowned, "I can handle a little sunlight..."

"I don't believe you." Finn scoffed, "You already smell like bacon."

"Really now?" Marceline chuckled, "You don't smell too bad yourself"

Finn blushed. It was weird that his day was going so... odd all of a sudden, with everyone around him acting slightly different. Marceline would probably have batted him away and gone by herself to get her parasol back, ignoring the fact that she was burning in her pride. Instead, she was underneath Finn with an aroused look and a glaze to her eyes. She was... hazing. Her form was fading, and darkness flitted in and out of Finn's vision. The ghost became alarmed as her vision began to falter as well, and both began to see... grey.

Red followed his vision, and now he stood in a dim room across from the ghost, looking at her with a large, helpless eyes. Voices were whispering at them in low, hushed tones, sending shivers down Finn and the ghost's spines.

Suddenly, a figure appeared. He had a severely scarred head, and an angry look. He disappeared just as quickly, roaring in agony. The sound of battle permeated the atmosphere of the strange room, and figures twisted around in the darkness. A child's hearty laughter, followed by a stammering woman, thus followed by laughter from multiple people played over and over, before the sound of screams of terror and anger replaced them.

Finn peered into the inferno. His very essence changed greatly that moment, and the knowledge he possessed changed entirely.

* * *

_-Angst- _

_Rain. It was raining that day, just like the day his parents died. The village was quiet, and everyone was silent, watching in heavy boredom as their Queen, Marie, spoke to them about the village's supposedly noble goals. She used grandiose body language and hand gestures as she spoke, not once breaking her exhausting, impassioned stride. _

_She let out a guttural shout of power at the end of her speech, snapping everyone to attention. She was giving everyone her legendary call, one that was said to drive men to die by the sword in her name with no hesitation. It sparked the fire of loyalty in all of her subject's hearts, and fear in the hearts of her enemies. This day, however, this only fueled the rage of her opponents, all of whom were lying in sterile wait. _

_A baby's cry rang out, and Marie quickly resigned herself from the podium. She scurried to her tent to find her wife, Olivia, cradling a blond baby boy in her arms. Finn, watching the exchange, observed in rapt fascination as he realized that the baby was **him. **Marie quickly unbuckled her armour and brought down the left side of her shirt, exposing one of her breasts. The baby boy greedily sucked on her, seeking to sate himself with milk. Olivia watched with a faint smile, admiring the miracle of life. She had loved Marie for a long time, ever since her parents introduced them as children. She admired her from a distance, always there to support Marie with a hug or a kiss, and maybe sometimes a band-aid. As time went on, she began to cook and clean for Marie, who in turn, began to love her as well. They were together for so long, it only seemed natural that they gravitated towards each other, and at that fateful moment five years ago that they shared their first, passionate kiss under a full moon._

_They were married a week later, bearing the hatred and disgust against taboo with an iron will. They gave themselves to each other wholly, body and soul, inseparable. They could never bear children, something they both understood and mourned over, until they found a baby boy wrapped in delicate velvet washed up on shore during a fishing expedition. Without hesitation, they took the boy and named him Finn, based off of the fin-like projections on his hat, which they later realized were ears. Acting hot and cold about the baby after he woke up for the first time, Marie was suddenly achingly aware of being female when the baby began to breastfeed without her consent. Her repressed femininity was suddenly let out in a flood of crying, diapers, and blonde hair. She became ecstatic about life, and her village flourished._

_Now, it was two years after finding Finn. A battle had begun. The village had degenerated into a bloody inferno of rape, looting, and combat. Villagers begged for their lives as the raiders took everything they worked hard to obtain. Marie had no choice but to hide the remaining survivors in a cave while the guards fought valiantly, led by none other than Olivia with Finn in her arms. Finn was terrified to see the guards get cut down one by one until Olivia was completely surrounded. Marie watched in terror as her baby and wife were taken to the central podium, and the leader of the raiders called out to Marie, threatening her with the lives of her family._

_With no choice, Marie marched ruefully to the once-glorious podium, now vile and disgusting. She was disarmed and stripped as the raiders outlined their conditions. They wanted the women to be their sex slaves, already breaking the minds of some, openly using them while standing on the podium, gleeful at the free sex they were receiving. The husbands of these women watched in agony, taking arms at the same time, unbeknownst to the raiders. Their blood was boiling in anger. They were out for revenge now, biding their time as Marie argued. _

_Their anger exploded when the lead male's now nymphomaniac wife was brought up to the podium, suspended on the phalli of two men, lodged within her rectum and genitals, just to mock Marie with 'a peak of her future.' In a flurry of movement, men sprouted from the storm drains in full armour and loaded with weapons, beheading the raiders with lethal efficiency, screaming all the while. Finn, who was taken from Olivia a few moments earlier, placed beside a rabbit-boy of similar figure. Olivia made it a priority to put the rabbit hat on Finn, scooping him into her arms. _

_Marie joined her a moment later, tearful at the sight of so many of her companions being slain and raped. Some men were dying as a raider mounting their wives caused them to hesitate, and others were simply breaking down as they found their wives were becoming nymphs as well. Marie told Olivia to run as far as she could possibly run while another woman was sent with the rabbit-boy in the other direction. A bloody, tearful kiss followed as Marie donned her armour and her weapons and bid Olivia farewell for the last time, rushing into battle. Olivia cried as she ran out of the village, not once looking back to see her home get reduced ash._

_And so she ran, and ran._

_At this point, she was found, raped, killed, and raped again by the raiders. _

_Two days later, Marie, bearing ruined armour and a damaged axe, found her body. Oh how she mourned, the pained howls coming from her heart moving all in the area away in sadness. She was shaking with rage when she saw how desecrated Olivia's body was, covered in semen and cut on her breasts, where she most likely bled out. Residual webs held the body of another man, the bandit leader. It was a small relief, but Marie then mourned over Finn. Her family was wiped out in less than a week, and now she was alone again. With nothing left to do, she took Olivia's body, cleaned it up, and brought her to the clearest field she could find, taking magical seeds with her. _

_Finn knew this field too well. Where was the tree though? _

_His answer was given swiftly. _

_Marie buried Olivia, placing the seeds on her chest, bidding her a tearful farewell. For a week, Marie lay beside Olivia's grave, looking up to the sky with tears in her eyes. Alas, she had an epiphany; one in which she saw her family again. She stood, knelt over Olivia's grave once more, and bid her goodbye until the day they would inevitably meet again. She left with wobbly steps, leaving behind her armour, tattered, and a golden sword she had once used, banged up, but usable. When she had faded from view, Finn saw the land glow blue for a moment before a great tree sprung up from the earth, growing slowly, but steadily. A year passed in the world, and Finn saw the tree rupture, and great chunks of wood fell out of it. A small doorway invited a few creatures to live there and place basic furniture inside until Finn finally saw Marceline enter the building, etching an M into the wall. She left just as quickly, and the vision faded._

_Finn floated for a moment, letting this new information process. He had lesbian mothers, both of which w ere stronger than many others. His mother Olivia had died protecting him from raiders, but she was raped in the process. His other mother, Marie, had buried her and planted a tree that would eventually become his home and a grand headstone. She was a Queen of a now-dead village, all of this happening a scant 11 years prior to Finn's current sense of the 'present.' _

_Why was he seeing this? That was his largest question. He was certainly intrigued with the way that his home formed, but what of all this on his life as a baby? His parents weren't human in that vision, but rather, they were humanoids, rather pale ones at that. What if they were vampires? Would that mean that Finn had suckled vampire milk? How would they produce milk if they were supposedly dead? Why would they care about a male human baby? _

_There were too many questions, but all that appeared now was the ghost that Finn had seen earlier. Suddenly, she seemed familiar, and, Finn knew all too well the cliche. _

_Olivia... It was the ghost of his beautiful, dead adoptive mother. She was bound to him by fate, and now she followed him, even as an ethereal being. Finn shook. He didn't deserve this. He wasn't worth such a wonderful pair of parents, nor was he worthy of the vision he had received. Why? None of the pieces were falling into place. _

_Suddenly, Olivia appeared in front of Finn, looking barely over 15. She looked at Finn with teary eyes, and Finn's was torn asunder. He couldn't bear to see his mother like this after witnessing the two years of love she gave him._

_He embraced her as hard as he possibly could. Knowing ghosts, she probably knew nothing of him or Marie anymore, only knowing that she was Olivia, the dead. Still, Finn embraced her. He loved her. He only knew that much. He loved his mother. **This was his mother**. She died for him, and still watched over him. She may not know that she was doing it, but she was still his guardian angel._

_**'Thanks... Mom...' **Finn thought, caressing Olivia's back slowly._

_He made a pact that day, just before he fell out of his vision and into a twisted reality._

_He would reunite Olivia and Marie at any cost. To do this, he would lie to his mother; withhold information, keep her from transcending. Marie was waiting for the both of them._

_She was waiting for Olivia and Finn._

_Finn the Mourning. _

_Finn the Disturbed._

* * *

**A/N: Lunar Sickness here. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and if not... I'm sorry. The Illusion of Peace part of the story is strangely written, if you haven't noticed, because I was trying to set a lighter mood. Alas, that didn't work, so instead, I kept it in control, not too wacky like the real thing.**_  
_

**From this point on, this is almost entirely an AU. Finn will fight for his mothers. Secrets will be revealed. Blood will be shed in their names, and in his. Friends will be made and lost. **

* * *

**Aside from that, I don't own anything except the concept of this story and Olivia. All credit goes to the rightful owners of Adventure Time.  
**

**Another note is that I will be writing a separate compilation story, rated M, of all possible lemons and alternate situations where lemons could have happened, which I will title "25 Cents." This is a reference to lemonade, you know, because it's lemons? Okay, bad pun, but it WILL be called "25 Cents." Be warned that there may be rape and group sex on a single female lead in some of these stories; hell, I could write what happened to Olivia if you sickos want. There will be SOME plot bits in these scenes, especially the Vanilla Love scenes which will be beneficial to your reading experience if you take a gander at them, so I could recommend reading these lemons, if not only for knowledge.  
**

**A last note, this story will be an infrequent update, so keep checking every now and then. My interest level will vary, so please, PLEASE keep faith if this story dies for 4 months. I still have many episodes to watch (I'm on like, episode 9 or 10,) so once I lose my drive I will take in some more episodes to get psyched again. Thanks for your totes awesome faith in me, guys. It's mathematical!  
**

**Until next time, Lunar Sickness.  
**


	3. Allure

**Leave an opinion in the reviews! I need feedback folks. I'm already considering trying to update weekly instead of daily (weekly would get around 10k-20k words every update) because I feel that my work is losing quality. So, r&r! Thanks! More on what I need at the bottom.**

* * *

-Angst-

Olivia and Finn stayed locked in a somewhat awkward embrace for a few minutes more. A dull metallic echo was the only sound in the space around them, as they had already forgotten, and didn't need, to breath in this space. Finn looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. She wasn't his birth mother, but she had took him in. She looked human enough, with (amusingly) _olive_ skin and green eyes. It seemed to fit her name very much. She had a mop of black hair that was tied back into a messy ponytail. She had such an innocent look to her. Finn himself knew that, had she been alive, he would probably have tried winning her heart, perhaps, but not for sure, even if he knew of their familial ties and their age difference. Marceline was clearly older than him, after all. Much older.

"Uh.." Olivia whispered, "Who... who are you?"

"Shh," Finn brought Olivia closer to his chest, "I'm a friend."

"Really?" Olivia replied. Her ghostly form quivered. Finn felt a shot of pain run through him.

What kind of evil would defile something so sweet? Of course, we all know of how evil has no limitations, and such a pure object would have been wondrous to defile. Still, why? Finn noticed that the attack on the village was so abrupt, unprovoked. Even with Marie's ridiculously aggressive nature, the village was that of gatherers, farmers, and fishermen. What would bring such a brutal band of ruffians to them? They only had Finn, a human.

"Of course," Finn kissed her forehead, trying to comfort her, "I'll protect you as well, friend."

Olivia simply started crying on Finn's chest. She didn't consciously remember Finn's true identity as her adoptive son, but her subconsciousness most definitely did. She was little more than something akin to a lost puppy now, in search of solace, protection. Were all ghosts like this after they died?

The tenor ringing of a brass bell brought Finn to attention. Olivia was felt faint in his arms, and he felt weak himself. He was tipsy, unable to keep his balance as the now-stained floor of the strange dimension began to suck him in, wherever it touched warm and comforting. What was this? What was happening?

Finn only could see himself, Olivia, Marceline, and, surprisingly, the Fear Feaster now. The Fear Feaster seemed to be the only entity to notice his rather diminutive presence at the moment, and he gave Finn a voracious grin.

"Hello, master." He rasped. Finn flinched at his voice, so alien, yet controlling. It was like a strange _force _he couldn't put his finger on.

"Fear Feaster." Finn replied, "How's my gut?"

"Oh you snarky boy..." The Fear Feaster sighed.

Finn chuckled, looking over to Marceline and Olivia, who seemed to be locked in a heated argument. His smile faded. The two had just met, and they were both prominent figures in his life, as of now. What were they so heated about? The argument only intensified as Marceline floated towards Olivia and took her by the collar, at which point Finn slunk towards them without so much as a sound, with the Fear Feaster following close behind. The sounds of their argument were becoming clear to Finn, and what he heard began to disturb him and his image of Marceline.

"TELL ME, YOU BITCH!" Marceline roared, pulling on Olivia's collar, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FINN'S LIFE?"

"I don't know, I just appeared, please, don't hurt me!" Olivia cried, and Marceline only tugged at her collar even more

"You pompous bitch, acting all high and mighty the first time we meet, and then falling back on an excuse as stupid as 'multiple personalities'! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Finn's jaw dropped as Olivia simply replied to Marceline with a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around Marceline's neck as she tried to struggle. The Fear Feaster let out a quiet snicker as Marceline flew _faaaaar _back, away from the now smirking Olivia.

"Don't test me, vampire." Olivia crooned, "I'm the one that will take Finn. I may not know him, but he is in _my _possession."

"Who gave you the right, bitch?" Marceline spat at Olivia, and Finn rapidly began to feel his consciousness fade as Olivia answered. He could have sworn she said _mother_ at some point, but that was probably only a trick of the ear, since she would have transcended, had she known that.

"That, Finn," The Fear Feaster grinned, "Is very close in the future. Enjoy your psychic reading."

"Wait, what?" Finn tried to retort, but his voice left him, leaving him in a cold abyss of nothingness. The world he was in, where Marceline was laying with him, was fading, changing. An _illusion _to keep his mind from falling apart at the message he had received; that his friends would fight at some point, but what for?

He was disappearing... Falling.

-0- Break~

When Finn came-to, he was laying in bed, face down. He shifted his head to the left and stared at the wall, his hair a mess and his body refusing to listen to his commands. He felt something else ordering his body around, rotating him onto his back, and then forcing him to sit up, much to his locked joint's displeasure.

_Crack_

Swivelling around and throwing Finn's legs over the side of the bed, the other entity forcing him to his feet before Finn began to glow a pale bluish colour. The haze materialized as a normally-coloured Olivia, to his surprise, and he felt control return to his body. He jumped up and down a couple of times, attracting a weird stare from Olivia.

"Uh..." She whispered, just like their first meeting, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Finn replied, rolling his shoulders, "I'm testing my body out again."

"Oh," Olivia turned a healthy shade of pink, "My bad... I thought I was alive again..."

"That's no problem." Finn smiled. Olivia reciprocated. They were getting off on the right foot.

"Are you hungry?" Finn asked a few moments of silence later, unsure of what to say. Do ghosts eat?

Olivia nodded. It seemed that ghosts _did _eat...

Nodding in turn, Finn lead Olivia down the ladder and into the kitchen, unaware of Jake, who was sitting around in boredom. His fur was one shade darker than usual, mottled with mud. Olivia observed him before Finn urged her along, tumbling into the kitchen when Finn abruptly stopped.

Opening the fridge, Finn found a can of spaghetti sauce, a sweet kind, and a bowl of already-cooked spaghetti. A couple of meatballs were sitting in the fridge too, having a conversation. Finn took the _meat balls_, not the talking ones, and plopped them into a bowl with the spaghetti sauce. He microwaved it for a half a minute, stopping just before an annoying alert played. He pulled the now-piping hot bowl of sauce out of the microwave and placed it off side, washing the spaghetti and placing it on two plates. He took a moderately rusty ladle and scooped some of the sauce onto both plates.

With a smile, Finn handed Olivia a plate, placing a fork on it. Jake looked over in Finn's direction and raised an eyebrow at his smiling face.

"Hey Finn," He asked, "Why's the plate floating like that?"  
"What are you talking about?" Finn returned the gesture, "Don't you see her?"

"Who?"

"The girl beside me..." Finn lost confidence in his reply moments before he ended it.

Jake gave him a suspicious look, and crudely said, "Are you that backed up?"

Both Finn and Olivia's jaws dropped in surprise. That answer wasn't quite what they were expecting, yet both of them knew it _was _true. Being the pure boy that Finn was, he would never masturbate if the thought of Marceline or Bonnibel came into his mind during the act; _and_ _that happened all the time_.

Then again, he didn't remember how he learned to do such a thing, and one wouldn't expect such behaviour from such a pure boy. All he knew was that it was guilty pleasure that you had to clean up.

"B-b-backed up?" Finn and Olivia both stuttered, shooting each other odd glances before looking back at Jake.

"Yeah man," Jake leaned back and sighed, "I don't hear those destructive grunts and moans anymore."

"WHAT?"

"What?" Jake deadpanned, "You are a very, very loud wanker, bro."

Finn almost fell over in terror. His brother had heard him viciously masturbating, and now he was facing the sad reality that there was something to use as blackmail material that was now in Jake's less-than-predictable hands. What if he used that information against him to win a game, and the consequence of losing was the information being leaked to Marceline or Bonnibel? The results would be _disastrous_. Finn's relationship with that person would be ruined. Well, Marceline would most likely laugh and tease him about it, and it would end there. Their status as best friends wouldn't change in the slightest if that happened.

"Just kidding."

That was, metaphorically, the straw that broke the camel's back. Finn fell to the floor in idle relief, listening to Jake laughing like a madman. The room seemed to have gotten slightly colder, and Olivia seemed to be a little duller than before. She looked at Finn with pity in her eyes, while Finn had to work hard not to soil his spaghetti by dropping it. He was beginning to suspect that Jakes jokes were beginning to evolve in a manner that would crack him open and leave him to the vultures in a conversation. That wouldn't be pleasant for a hero that talked to the people he saved.

Standing shakily, exerting a copious amount of effort to keep the plate of spaghetti from falling over in his trembling hands, Finn strode over to the table with a slow step, Olivia hovering lazily behind him, seemingly dazed. The two set down their meals casually and began eating without a word. Jake took notice of spaghetti floating and suddenly disappearing, but disregarded it. Strange things happened.

In the silence, Finn could hear what he assumed was gentle breathing in his head. In his mindscape, he envisioned the source of the sound, and his eyes opened yet again, slowly as to be sure he wasn't simply snapping out of a random stupor. Indeed, he opened his eyes to the sight of Olivia, breathing so softly that when she slurped her spaghetti, she couldn't be heard. She did so politely as well, just to show how insignificant she was.

Finn was entranced. He felt the same feelings that were present when he first met and began to fall for Bonnibel and Marceline. He wouldn't suppress these feelings for Olivia either; they weren't related, and he was sure that, for the moment, it was a familial sort of love. Had he known of Oedipus, he would probably have found the situation awkward, loving his mother in any way, but, that's not quite possible in a land where oddities are present at all times, long after the fall of man, is it?

From the very way that Olivia held herself, it reminded Finn a great deal of how both Marceline and Bonnibel acted, almost like a mix of the two. She certainly _did _seem neutral, as opposed to the moral extremes that Finn's main love interests represented, and she was calmer than both of them, much less passionate. She was the beacon of calm that Finn could definitely fall back on, and he could probably switch from his extremely hectic life by staying with her instead of his other friends. That idea was quite the enticing one, being that he was getting tired much easier lately, unable to keep up with the mutant stamina and power of the denizens of the future.

Finn also noted how Olivia was remarkably human looking. She didn't have strange body proportions like the candy people, and her body followed the golden proportions that he heard of, coined by a man named The Vinetree (clearly Da Vinci's name was muddled through history) thousands of years earlier. Her small, plump salmon-coloured lips ended under the centres of her irises, the distance between the bridge of her petite, gently pointed nose and the end of it being the same as the distance between her lips and her chin. Everything about her was so human...

Finn briefly wondered if Olivia was a vampire like Marceline, who also seemed human, although she was ridiculously pale. That would make things easier to work with, if vampires could die and leave behind a ghost. Finn speculated that Marceline wasn't quite 'spirited' either, as she was already dead. What if the original human behind a vampire had left the body, and all that was left was a cold, calculating brain with emotions? Wait, that wouldn't be cold and calculating... Still, vampires may not have spirits anymore, and Finn was certain the person he was seeing was a ghost.

There was too much he didn't understand about vampires. Olivia would be clueless. Marceline may well just keep her mouth shut or mislead Finn into doing something else. She was his only option, however, so what else could he do?

Finn snapped out of his thinking when Olivia gently tugged on his shirt, telling him that she had finished her spaghetti in a meek voice. Finn smiled and took it from her, finishing his own food in the process. He took the plates to the window, opened the thing with a creak, and threw them out like he and Jake usually did. A Random Kind Fellow would always wash the dishes and leave them nicely piled in front of the door on Mondays anyways, so, why not?

"Olivia," Finn whispered so Jake couldn't hear him, "We're going to visit a friend..."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "Who is it?"

Finn hesitated. He remembered the vision he saw earlier, and was still debating on whether or not it was a good idea to let those two meet. There were quite a few pros and cons to this plan, but Finn decided that it would be best to try at the very least.

"Her name is Marceline. She's a vampire."

Olivia let loose a look of surprise, telling Finn that she didn't know vampires existed. That was enough to get some warning flags raised in his head. She should at least know the basic knowledge of Ooo, based on the fact that she had lived in this land before she died. Perhaps she had been a sheltered child, but... rumours should still reach her.

Voicing clear interest, Olivia and Finn slipped out of the house while Jake was scratching his belly, playing with BMO. Following Finn to Marceline's house, Olivia mused about all of the tales she heard about vampires, like Trackula (Dracula, who also faced time and lost.) She told Finn of how vampires sounded terrifying to her, but Finn reassured her that Marceline was a kind, patient person. He was betting on Marceline keeping herself in check around a new face, but Finn was still unsure.

Knocking on Marceline's door, Finn felt Olivia get behind him and hold onto his shirt in fear. The sound of an annoyed "Coming!" came from inside, and Finn was relieved to see that Marceline was dressed decently when the door flew open. She had a leather jacket on top of a black t-shirt, while wearing perfectly sealed, tear-free jeans. She looked like she had just done her hair too.

"Finn." She said nonchalantly, "What is it?"

"Uh..." Finn looked behind him, making sure that Olivia was still present, "I'm here to talk about ghosts."

Marceline narrowed her eyes, looking at Olivia. Maybe she was like Jake though, and couldn't see her.

The theory was blown out of the water when Marceline immediately took Olivia by the hand and dragged her inside of her house, shutting the door and locking it. Finn was left wondering what was going on with a blank expression, listening closely. He heard a little bit of scuffling going on inside, like a gentle wrestling match, before he choked on his own saliva after hearing a wet slurping noise. A whimper came from what Finn could definitely recognize as Olivia, and a giggle from Marceline.

Almost an hour later, the door opened, and Finn was greeted by a dishevelled Marceline.

"Alright," She smirked, "Come in."

Finn nodded dumbly and followed Marceline, closing the door and locking it behind him. The house still had the same stagnant air as it always had, and was slightly lit. The colour red was present in a couple of places, probably for snacking purposes. Olivia lay on the rock-hard couch, panting, rugged looking, and flushed red. Marceline giddily took a sip of that red, humming in pleasure.

Taking a seat as quickly as possible, Finn looked at Olivia, who's eyes were glazed over. Had Marceline actually been able to _rape _the poor ghost? Marceline was still sipping the red, and Finn felt himself getting aroused.

No, all of a sudden, Marceline frowned.

"I know this girl," She started, sitting down, not hovering, and placing Olivia's head onto her lap, "An old _friend _was married to her..."

Finn's eyes widened at the sudden announcement. He had just met Olivia, and already he was far down the path of getting her to transcend. Marceline had suddenly become much more of a mystery too. How did she know of Marie?

"Who was this _'Old Friend'_ you're talking about?"

Marceline chuckled and pointed at herself, bluntly saying, "She was a sex friend of mine." Finn's jaw dropped, and his vision was blown apart. They say that surprise can incapacitate you. It seems it was true.

* * *

-Domination-

A short ten minutes later, Marceline was leaning over Olivia, a serious look in her eyes. She was no longer playful. She was angry now, and Olivia was the cause of it all.

"You." She hissed, "You're Marie's wife."

"I know that much." Olivia grinned. She was no longer the pure thing that Finn knew. She ditched her kind nature and became pompous, controlling.

"What are you doing here, showing up all of a sudden?" Marceline pressed. Olivia shook her head.

"I have no reason to tell you. All you need to know is that I'm here to visit my son, and Finn was the closest one to him." Olivia scowled.

"Bullshit. You were a vampire. You couldn't have a child unless you took a serum that's wicked expensive. You and Marie weren't the richest people either."

"Oh, but I had friends. The man that impregnated me was the one that gave me the serum. I wanted children, he wanted to fuck like rabbits. That's what we did." Olivia lied coolly in a way that could never be interpreted as lying at all, "I enjoyed every moment that he ravaged my tiny frame. He was rather big too. Some of his friends would join in at times. It was truly _mathematical_, as Finn would call it."

"Bitch." Marceline hissed, but she felt her heart breaking. Olivia was the only one that Marie truly had, and she thought that their relationship was pure. How would she react if she learned Olivia was some sort of slut that fucked a random man just to have his child?

"Please." Olivia grinned devilishly, "You know you're backed up. You _want _me, that's why we made out in here, is it not? Marie told me how you didn't want a man _inside _of you because you feared the pain. I'm a woman._ I can pleasure you_."

Marceline was tempted. It was entirely true that she was backed up, oooooh she was _backed up_ alright. Kissing got her off though, and that's why she always kissed Finn on the cheeks. It helped that she could easily imagine that Finn was a girl. She would touch herself to that thought too, loving the thoughts of a female Finn being violated by many men at once while she herself was positioned over Finn's face, indulging in a tonguing that would leave her reeling in pleasure.

She had gotten over the fact that she was a lesbian ages ago, long before her and Bonnibel had their brief sex-filled fling. She only dated Ash because of his money and his sister too. If Finn had been born with a vagina, she would already be living in the treehouse, even with the dog around, screwing Finn until they were both raw. There was no denying she loved him. He was a charming fellow. He could easily relate to her, being so similar. His only flaw was his penis. Oh how Marceline despised his genitals. She wanted to get rid of them, castrate him and get rid of the dirty organ. On the outside, she would flirt with him though, all the while picturing the boy as a girl. She'd kiss him thinking she was kissing a girl, and she'd feel pleasure overwhelm her. She'd soak herself, drunk on the pleasure.

She could always rape him while keeping his pants on. That was a good idea.

"I..." Marceline frowned, "I accept."

"Good, good." Olivia grinned, "This is your first time having sex with a ghost, is it not?"

"Yeah..." Marceline replied sheepishly. Olivia grinned.

"Good. I'll make it special for you..."

With that, Olivia tackled Marceline to the floor, gently displacing her clothing, getting to work immediately.

Marceline cringed at their first contact, falling victim to the pleasure.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh~nnnn... So... Fucking... Good! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"**

**-25 cents! 25 cents for a cup of fresh lemonade!-**

* * *

-Angst-

Finn woke up a long time after he had passed out. He could feel that the sun had already set, and the damp smell of the receding tide and exposed algae confirmed it. There was a different smell in the air though, one he couldn't place. Marceline and Olivia slept peacefully beside him, smiling in their slumber. It brought a smile to Finn's face too. The two of them seemed so... peaceful. He didn't dare try to wake them up, but was relieved to see that they were floating slightly, meaning they were pretty much weightless.

With careful movements, Finn carried them to Marceline's room and tucked them in, kissing Olivia good night on the forehead. She stirred in her sleep a little, and sighed happily. Finn smiled yet again, leaving the room, and turning off the lights. Oh how he felt his love for the two of them overflowing.

Falling asleep on Marceline's couch, tucked into a blanket reserved for such an event, Finn drifted off soundlessly, smiling.

In the morning, he found himself in a much more comfortable position. The couch felt softer from his night on it, his back now numb enough to just deem anything 'comfy.' Finn sat up, his arms not listening to him. It was the usual (he usually woke up unable to control his arms, even without being possessed,) situation, so he felt no alarm.

"Better wake the girls up... I'm hungry..." Finn muttered

"Hehe..." Came a response from close by. Finn looked around in a daze before looking at his arms. It was a pleasant development.

Marceline and Olivia were holding onto his arms in nightclothes, looking at him with small smiles. Generous amounts of cleavage were presented to his eyes.

He tried going back to sleep. This was some sort of blue-balls induced dream... yeah... he wasn't in pain from being sexually backed up... Well, it felt like that...

UNTIL OLIVIA FLIPPING STRADDLED HIM.

The feeling of weight on his crotch was terrible. Olivia herself looked nervous, not making eye contact and keeping her hands over her breasts. She mumbled, "I'm hungry..." before laying down on Finn, still keeping their crotches in contact.

A pain Finn had never known assailed him, something like the feeling that his loins were going to explode. Marceline watched in fascination and amusement.

What a great way to start a day, no?

A great day for Finn.

Finn the Tempted,

Finn the Mourning,

Finn the **Disturbed.**

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of that chapter, a good 4ksome words. I feel that my writing quality is getting worse, so please leave a review if you need anything rectified. Also, I want insights on pacing. Am I going to fast? Too slow? Not enough info? TELL ME! Am I leaving plot holes? TELL ME!**

**Aside fro that, this chapter marks the first chapter of 25 Cents, the lemon compilation. The chapter WILL have plot points in it, so if you're not down with sex... well, you're missing out my friend.****  
**


End file.
